Liquid crystal display devices are widely used in large display devices such as television receivers to small display devices such as cellular phones. High-value-added products will be needed and are being developed. In recent years, liquid crystal display devices that can display stereoscopic images have been developed in order to display more realistic images.
As a method for displaying stereoscopic images, a method by which an image seen with left eye and an image seen with right eye are separated and visually identified using eyeglasses (such a method is also referred to as an image separation method) is suitable for viewing images on large screens because the viewing angle can be wide. The image separation method is a method in which an image for left eye and an image for right eye are prepared, and an image seen with left eye of a viewer and an image seen with right eye of the viewer are separated using eyeglasses that include a liquid-crystal shutter, a polarization filter, or a spectral filter.
Note that temporal separation of right and left images with a liquid-crystal shutter is also referred to as a frame-sequential method. Wavelength separation of right and left images with a spectral filter is also referred to as a wavelength division (selection) method.
As a display device that displays stereoscopic images by a wavelength division method, for example, there is a display device disclosed in Reference 1.